After all You're my Wonder Wall
by SSACarCrashHeart
Summary: Lilly Garcia, Penelope Garcia's little sister. She meets the BAU team when Garcia gets shot. There she meets David Rossi. This is the story of her befriending the team and falling for David Rossi. The story will be rated M for curses and scenes later.
1. Cause All Of The Stars Have Faded Away

This is an David Rossi/OC/Penelope Garcia story. I know Penelope doesn't have a sister just brothers. I think Penelope would be a great sister, and her having a sister will work out for my story greatly. I don't own Criminal Minds or the song "Stop crying your heart out" by Oasis where I got the chapter title from.

I was currently driving to the George Washington University Hospital. I was at home when I got a call from my colleague . My older sister Penelope was shot. Finally after what seemed to be the longest drive of my life, I arrived there. Rushing in I ran up to Alex one of my least favorite people. Hastily I demanded," I need to know what room Penelope Garcia is in." Alex looked at me and in her nasal voice asked," Why doctor Garcia?" Being in no mood for her attitude. I raised my voice and said," Because, dumb ass bitch if you haven't realized my last name is Garcia, so that must mean I'm related to Penelope Garcia. Now tell me what fucking room my sister is in now!" Before she could answer, a tall African American man came up to me and asked," Your Penelope's sister?" I turned to him and answered," Yes." He then said to me," I'm Derek Morgan, I work with Penelope." I looked at him waiting for him to go on, because if he didn't this Derek Morgan person made it on my shit list. Why? Because he better not have just interrupted me getting my sister room number. Fortunately , he continued," Her room number is 2343." Releasing the breathe I didn't know I was holding. I replied," Thank you Derek." I walked toward the elevators with him following me. I quickly made it to Penelope's room.

When I reached Penelope's room, I say a dark haired woman and a skinny light brown or dirty blond haired boy in her room. Seeing Penelope's arm wrapped up and put into a sling, made me slightly cry. Running up to her I hug her the best I could. Then I asked," Are you in any major pain? Who was your doctor? Do you need anyhting? What happened?" Slightly giggling at me Penelope said, "Lilly I'm ok. I'm not in any major pain. You know that Foster was my doctor, cause he knows that he's the only doctor you trust. Also what I need to know why you are wearing your scrubs." Then she asked," Are you still working? Am I stealing someone's awesome doctor?" Clamed down a bit I answered," I just got off work and was about to walk into my house when Bobert called me." She just nodded at me. Then the dark haired woman asked Penelope," Garcia who is?" Then Penelope said," Oh! Emily, Spencer this is my younger sister Lilly." Then she turned to me and said," Lilly this is Emily Prentiss and Dr. Spencer Reid. I work with them." No longer hugging her I turned to them and said, "It's nice to meet you, but I wish it was under better circumstances." They both nodded in agreement. Then two men came into the room. Both were tall. One looked to be middle aged and the other a little older but not much. One had dark short hair, and dark eyes. The other who I thought was handsome (even though I shouldn't be thinking about what man was handsome)had dark black hair with some gray, facial hair, natural tan skin, and beautiful dark brown eyes.

Penelope looked at them and said," Hotch ,Dave this sis my little sister Lilly." Then she turned to me and said," Lilly they are Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi, more of my co-workers." Then my favorite nurse in this building Gespard came into the room. He checked Penelope's vitals and everything. Then he turned to me and asked," Hello , I didn't know you were on call. You'd think that they would give you a day off from that. I mean even though you are one of the best doctors here don't they realize you have to sleep you can't work three days straight on coffee and be your best can you?" Now nervous that everyone was looking at me and the glare Penelope was giving I replied," Gespard I'm not on call or working, Penelope is my sister." Then I asked him," Gespard can you go get Bobert for me? I want to be updated on Penelope's condition and basically I want to read her charts to make sure that Bobert is doing the best he is." Gespard nodded and went off to get him. Turning to look at Penelope waiting for to explode on me. "Three days! Three days Lilly! What went through your crazy little mind that you can work three days on little sleep? So what if you're the best doctor! You need sleep! You can't do that! Did you even eat? You can't be superwoman! You're human Lilly! Human!" I didn't say anything, I didn't want to tell her it had been because of Jacoby's death. I didn't want to tell her at least in front of these people I didn't know. Taking a few breathes,she looked at me then in a normal indoor voice she asked," Did you do that because of what happened to Jacoby's death?" How? How did she know that? Quietly I replied," Penelope, I don't want to talk about how many hours I work or don't work. I do know how to take care of myself so you don't need to worry. Also I don't need or want to talk about Jacoby's death, especially, no offense to your co-workers, especially in front of strangers." Finally Bobert came in with a files and a cup of coffee. While taking the files and coffee I said," Thank you Bobert,and is the coffee black?" He replied," Yes the coffee's black flower power. Also why must you call me Bobert? I am an adult and do have an adult name you know?" Chuckling I replied," When you stop calling me flower power, I'll stop calling you Bobert." After that I took a drink of my coffee and started to go into doctor mode. I started to go over the file and charts and talking to Bobert.

Finally satisfied with what I found out I gave the files and charts back to Bobert. He left and I sat in a chair next to Penelope's bed. Then the boy I learnt was Spencer, asked," If I may ask, why did call you flower power and why did you call him Bobert?" Slightly laughing I replied," We met in med school, and became the best of friends. He calls me flower power because my name is Lilly and I call him Bobert because Bob and Robert are too plain." Then looking at Penelope I asked," Do you have somewhere to stay when you're released?" Nodding her head Penelope answered," Yeah I'm going home and Derek is going to stay with me for protection." "No, you're not. You are going to my house to stay, and I will take a few days off to take care of you. Don't argue with me Penelope I would fit best to help you clean you bandages." Penelope just huffed and nodded. The man I learnt to be Aaron told me," We haven't caught the unsub that did shot her yet, you will need one of us there for protection in case he does find out where she is and decides to attack her again." I replied to him, " I'm fine with that. As long as you catch the unsub person and my sister's safe."

He nodded and assigned Derek for protection. It was quiet in the room until my phone blasted "Pray for Plauges". I quickly answered the phone and walked out of the room. "Hello?" I said into the phone. "Hey Lilly, it's me Marshall." A deep southern voice replied."Oh hey Marshall. What do you need?" I replied annoyed. I don't know why he still has my number and why he is calling me." I just wanted to talk to a friend." Rudely I replied," Then call someone else I'm not your friend." "Oh come one can't you forget what happened and just be my friend?" he asked. "No I can't forget that you abandoned me in my time of need and then told me that I was a naïve whiney bitch for crying and being upset over Jacoby." Then I hung up and turned my phone off before he could reply. Little did I know that David Rossi heard the conversation. Walking back into the room Penelope asked," Who was it?" "Oh, just a wrong number."

After she was released. I gave Derek my address so he knew where to go, and drove Penelope to my house.


	2. She Said You Don't Know Me

Thank You for favoriting my story! Also to let you know in this chapter Lilly seems a bit imature she's actually mature but she can be imature too. Also I don't own Criminal Minds or the song "Boston" by Augustana where I got the chapter title from.

The next morning I woke up. I took a shower and got dressed. After that I went to the guest room to check on Penelope. She was asleep, and didn't look like she was in pain so I quietly left the room. I went to the living room to check on my other house guest, Derek. To my surprise he was just getting up. "Good morning Derek." I said quietly. Yawning he looked toward me and sleepily said," Good morning Lilly." Then I asked," I'm just about to make breakfast. What would you like?" He replied," You don't have to make me breakfast Lilly, I can just have a bowl of cereal." Laughing I said," No Derek, you stayed the night her making sure my sister and I were protected, I'm going to make you breakfast. Now tell me what you want to eat. Here are your choices French toast, pancakes, biscuits and gravy. All with bacon and eggs." Smiling and shaking his head at me he said," I'll have pancakes please." Nodding I was about to leave to go to the kitchen till I remembered something. " Derek when did Hotch say when he and the rest of the team will be here?" He looked at the clock to see that it was seven in the morning. He replied," They will probably be here in an hour and a half." Then I asked," Do you know what they would like for breakfast?" Opening his mouth about to argue I said," Don't try to argue with me, just tell me." Shaking his head again he replied," Ok Lilly. I'll call to see." I nodded and left to the kitchen, and started the coffee. Ten minutes later Derek came into the kitchen and said," I called them and they said they would like pancakes too." I nodded and then told him," Ok thanks Derek. The coffee should be done in five minutes and the creamer and sugar are in the fridge. Also the coffee cups are in that cupboard there." He nodded and I started making the pancakes. After I made the pancakes, I made the eggs then the bacon. I sat the dining room table up with the help of Derek, and got me a cup of coffee.

Five minutes after I got my coffee , the doorbell rang. I put my coffee down and went to answer the door. I looked through the peep hole and saw that it was David and Aaron. Smiling I answered the door. "Good morning Dave and Aaron." The both told me good morning." Derek's in the kitchen. There's coffee in there and Derek should tell you where the cups, creamer, and sugar is. Also the foods ready in the dining room ." Aaron then looked down at me since he was taller than me and said," Thank you Lilly. Also you didn't have to make us breakfast." Looking back at him I said," Yes I did. You guys were there for my sister hours before I even knew what happened, and you guys are trying to get the sob that shot her."Aaron just smiled and Dave chuckled as I said that. Then the doorbell rang again and I looked through the peep hole to see it was Emily, Spencer, and JJ. I let them in and told them good morning. I told them where the coffee and food was. Then I excused myself and went to check on Penelope. To my surprise she was up. "Hey Pen-Pen." I said using her nickname I gave her when I was little."Hey Lilly." She replied with sleep in her voice. Quietly I asked her," Are you in any pain? Do you need any of your pain killers or ibuprofen?" Shaking her head she answered," No, I don't need them." Nodding me head I asked her," The team's here and eating breakfast do you want me to bring you breakfast or do you want to go downstairs and eat with everyone?" Looking at me she answered," I want to go eat breakfast with everyone." Nodding her head I left her and went downstairs. I got my cup of coffee and went to the dining room to see everyone eating. I sat and started to eat. After ten minutes Penelope came down. She sat and started to eat. Everyone was eating and talking among themselves when Derek asked," Penelope, why didn't we know you had a sister?" Penelope looked at everyone and said," I don't really know." He nodded and accepted the answer. Then Spencer looked at me and asked," Um, I remember the nurse calling you Dr. Garcia. How long have you been working at the hospital?" I answered," I started working there almost a year ago, before I worked with a friend at New York Presbyterian Hospital , and we found out about openings down here at George Washington. So I thought why not move here it would be closer to my sister." He nodded then Emily asked," Lilly if you don't mind since we don't know a lot about you can we play twenty questions even if it's a childish game?" I replied," I don't mind and I don't think it's childish and you all probably have more than twenty question so how about you all can ask me an amount of questions till you all feel that satisfied." They nodded and Emily went first." As boring this is for a first question what is your favorite color?" She asked. I answered," Black." Then JJ asked," How old are you?" "I'm twenty-nine." Then Derek asked," When is you birthday?" Smiling I answered," On Halloween." "What is your favorite book?" Spencer asked."That's a tough one, I would have to say it would be "Dante's Divine Comedy". I answered. Aaron was the next person to ask a question. He asked," What is your favorite movie?" "My favorite movie would definitely be "House of 1000 Corpses." They kept asking me questions and they were fine normal questions until. It was Dave's turn to ask again. He looked at me and asked," Penelope mention a person named Jacoby. Who was he?" I froze before I could speak Penelope said," Oh, Honey you don't need to answer him." Shaking my head I said, " No Penelope I have to get it out. I know I don't know them but they care for you and I trust them." Taking a few deep breathes I began to tell my story." Jacoby was the friend I worked with in New York and that I transferred to down here with. He was my best friend. Well anyways about a month ago, he had a heart attack. I don't know why he did though. He was young, his blood pressure was normal, he didn't smoke or anything. Anyways, Bobert asked me to help his daughter get ready for her first date. See Bobert is a single father his wife died a couple years ago, because of a drunk driver. I didn't want to. I was the main doctor for Jacoby. I wanted to stay with Jacoby. Well Jacoby told me he felt fine and help Bobert's daughter and He would talk to me the next day. " Taking a few more deep breathes and trying to hold in the tears I continued," After Jacoby convinced me I went and helped Bobert's daughter get ready for her first date. She was so excited. The boy in her Biology one class that she had a crush on asked her to go to the movies with him. Anyways I stayed with Bobert till she got back. Then she told me all about her date. I went home after that. I was getting ready to go to bed when I got the call. It was the hospital and they were calling to tell me that Jacoby had another heart attack, and that he didn't make it." I excused myself quietly and quickly after that.

I quickly went to my room. I sat on my bed and pulled Jacoby's picture out of the nightstand. Looking at his smiling face I started to cry. I cried for me not being there, for Jacoby dying, and for my emotional pain. I just sat there and cried. I didn't know when Pen-Pen got there. But when she hugged me I just latched on to my big sister and cried. I eventually cried myself to sleep.

(Penelope's POV)  
After Lilly answered Dave's question she ran to her room. Everyone was silent. Why did Dave have to ask? Why did she answer? Getting up I ran to her room. When I got to her room I saw Lilly crying over a photo. I went over there and hugged her and try to comfort her. She latched onto me and cried herself to sleep. I hate seeing her like this. The last time she cried like this and latched onto me like this was when our parents died. I gently let go of her and covered her up. I quietly left her room and went back downstairs. When I went down there my Hot Stuff Derek asked," Is she ok?" Shaking my head I answered," Hot Stuff I don't know, I just don't know." He got up and hugged me. Then Dave the imbecile that had to ask said," I'm sorry Penelope, if I knew that it would've caused that I wouldn't have asked." Looking at him I said," You couldn't have known and you were curious and the only way to satisfy your curiosity was to ask." He nodded solemnly. I turned back to Derek and asked," Is there anything new?" Shaking his head he replied, " No baby girl there isn't." I nodded my head and then in an awkward silence we went back to eating. After a while they started talking about the case.

(Lilly's POV)

I woke up with my head hurting and tear stained cheeks. I went to my bathroom and got an Advil and took it. I then washed my face and put make up on. I went back downstairs to see only Pen-Pen, Derek, and Dave here. Clearing my throat I apologized," I'm sorry about earlier." All of them shaking the heads, Dave spoke," You have no need to be sorry, I do though. I am sorry I asked Lilly." Looking at the handsome Italian man I said," It's alright you wanted to know and the only way to know was to ask." He solemnly in agreement. Suddenly my cell phone started to blast "Boston" by Augustana. I looked at the caller Id and saw that my best friend Frankie was calling me. Forgetting that Dave and Derek were here I answered," Hello wifey." Giggling on the other end she replied," Hello Lesbian Lover." Laughing at her reply and getting strange looks from the two men, I asked," Why are you calling me?" Feigning hurt she replied," What? Can't I call to talk?" Slightly laughing I replied," You can call me to talk, but you usually don't call me this early to talk. So what is it? Wait let me guess, you got tickets to the My Chemical Romance concert at the 9:30 club this summer and you want me to go to help you stalk Gerard?" Huffing she asked," How did you know?" Laughing I replied," Because I know you Frankie, and I know your fan girl love for Gerard." She laughed then asked," Do you want to go? Also what are you going to do with your tickets?" Laughing I said," Yes I'll go. " Then I asked," How did you know I got tickets?" Giggling she said," Because I know you." Then I said," Ok I'll figure something out. Also my sister and her friends are here I'll talk to you later." She said bye and I hung up my phone. Looking toward Dave and Derek I said," I'm sorry about that, but if I didn't answer she would keep calling." They nodded in understanding.

I then turned to Pen-Pen, I asked," Pen-Pen I have the next week off to care for you. Now what do you need and what do you want to do?" Pen-Pen looked at me and asked," You didn't have to do that. But since you're asking can you get me some of those biscotti you brought over for dinner two weeks ago?" Laughing I asked her," Who said I bought those?" Shocked, Dave looked at me and asked," You can bake Italian deserts?" Nodding my head I answered," I can cook Italian food, and bake Italian deserts." I turned to Pen-Pen and said," I'll make you some Pen-Pen. I just have to go to the store to get some flour and chocolate. While I'm out do any of you need anything? Also Pen-Pen what do you want for dinner? Also Derek and Dave you two are welcomed to stay for dinner, so if you two want to stay what do you two want for dinner?" Before Derek or Dave could talk Penelope asked," Oh! Can you make your yummy lasagna?" I answered," yeah if it's ok with Dave and Derek." They nodded their heads in a positive way. I got my purse and keys and went to the store.


	3. When Every StarFall Brought You To Tears

Thanks to p95000 for commenting. Again thank you for the ones who've favorite and subscribed to my story. Also I don't own Criminal Minds or "Helena" by My Chemical Romance where I got the chapter title from. Also I want to apologize a head of time if my updates seem to barely come. Since the snow has calmed down, school will be in regular schedule and Hopefully you have known or do know how hard it can get. Especially with my psychology and geometry classes having the most home work. If you don't know how high school is then you are lucky lol. I Hope you like this update I have spent the most part of the weekend working on it. Also I don't know Dave's dog's name, but I think I got it correct if not please tell me. Also I don't know if there is a bar called "Jake's " in D.C or if there is if that's the bar the team goes out to sometimes.  
_Author's Note

I woke up early the next morning. The house was silent so Dave, Derek, and Penelope must still be asleep. Dave stayed the night , I had asked him after dinner. My lie aka the reason for wanting him to was because it was late. The actual reason was because While I was at the store I had a feeling that someone was following me and the filling stayed until I was inside my home. I wanted him and to stay just in case someone did. Did I tell anyone about my feeling? No. Did I actually believe that Dave bought my lie? Again no, I mean he profiles people for a living he could probably tell if I was lying. I mean it was probably nothing, but I wanted to make sure nothing would happen last night. I'm probably still freaked out from Marshall's call. I mean I know Marshall and when he wants something he always get it, even if it is just to talk. It was probably nothing though.

I quietly walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. I then started the coffee for me. After ten minutes the coffee was done. I was standing in the kitchen looking out the kitchen window when a deep voice said," Good morning Lilly." Jumping a bit, I turned to see Dave. Sighing in relief I said," Oh! Good morning Dave." Quietly chuckling he said," I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Smiling at him I replied," It's ok." Then I asked," If you don't mind me asking what are you doing up so early? I didn't wake you did I?" Shaking his head he said," No you didn't wake me, and I usually get up this early." Then as he got himself a cup of coffee he asked," If you don't mind me asking, why are you up this early?" Looking at him I replied while softly laughing," My internal alarm clock woke me up. Basically I don't really know." He just nodded and took a drink of his coffee. We stood there in silence for awhile. Finally I broke it and asked," So Dave , what's your favorite hobby?" He looked and me and answered," That's a random question, but I would have to say duck hunting with my dog Mudgie." I nodded and replied," That's interesting I guess, but then again I'm really not that much into hunting." I ended my sentence with a slight giggle. Then Dave turned to face me and asked," Alright my turn for a random question. What made you want to be a doctor?" Smiling I replied," I always wanted to help people in some way. Well in high school, biology was my favorite course, then again all the science type of classes I took I loved. So I thought well why don't I study something that combines my love for science and helping people. I did and I went to med school, and there you go, that's what made me want to become a doctor." He nodded and said," Well it seems that you're passionate about what you do." I nodded in agreement. The longer we kept asking each other random questions the deeper the questions became.

I had learned that not only was David Handsome, but he was also intelligent, passionate, trustworthy, stubborn, kind, and loyal to his family and friends. He was an amazing person, and I found myself wanting to know him more and know him better. We stop talking and a comfortable silence fell upon us. That was until Derek came in and got a cup of coffee. "Good morning Dave, Lilly." Derek said looking at us. We both told him good morning. We all idly talked for awhile. Then Penelope came down and I started making breakfast. We all talked while breakfast. I was washing the dishes with the help of Penelope , I don't know why she insisted to help, while Dave and Derek went to the BAU office. Suddenly she asked," What attracted you to Dave?" Choking on air I asked," Where did that question came from Pen-Pen?" She looked at me with a slight smile and answered," Well they way you looked at him and interacted with him, you obviously like the man." Looking at her shocked . How did she know ? I asked," What?" Laughing she said," Oh come on! I'm your older sister you can't hide things like this from me!" Sighing I answered her original question," When I first saw him I was instantly attracted to him and then the more I talked to him over the days I realized that I liked him." With a big smile she nodded then asked," Does the age difference bother you?" Looking at her I answered," No it doesn't bother me." Then I asked" Does it bother you that I'm interested in an older man Pen-Pen?" Looking at me she replied," No it doesn't bother me." I nodded and went back to washing the dishes.

After Penelope and I finished the dishes I went into the living room and read my new book "Mystic River" by Dennis LeHane, while Penelope watched tv. It wasn't till at least two hours later,10:00A.M, when Derek came back to the house. "Hey Derek." I said to him while looking up from my book. I noticed a big smile on his face. Before I could ask about it the doorbell rang, and again before I could get up and answer it Derek answered it. To my shock it was the rest of the team. Putting my book down, I greeted them and said ," Hello." Aaron was the first to speak," Hello Penelope, Lilly. I have some good news, we caught the unsub, Jason Battle." Smiling I said," That's Terrific! Thank you." Then Penelope asked," That's great news! Thank you! How about we go out tonight to celebrate?" Everyone agreed to go to a bar called "Jake's" at seven.

At six Penelope and I started to get ready. I put on my favorite denim skinny jeans , a nice silk black tank top, and my black high top converses. I put on gray eye shadow , black eyeliner, and pink lip gloss. I also straightened my hair. After thirty minutes both Penelope and I were ready. We left to go to "Jake's" to meet the team. After a short drive we arrived there. The bar wasn't packed, but then again it wasn't empty either. We all got a booth and everyone but me sat. Looking at them I asked," I'm buying the first round what does everyone want?" Penelope wanted a martini , JJ and Emily wanted Budwiser beer, Derek wanted a Jack and Coke, Spencer wanted a sling, and Aaron and Dave wanted scotch. I went up to the bar and went to order . "I need one martini, two beers, one jack and coke, one sling, two scotches, and one screaming orgasms." I told him. He nodded and made the drinks he put them on a tray ,and I brought them to the table. Everyone claimed their drinks. Then Derek asked," Hey Lilly what did you get?" I looked at him with a slight smile and answered," I ordered a screaming orgasms." Everyone but Penelope looked a bit shocked about what I ordered, poor Spencer choked on his drink a little when I said it. I sat my glass down and asked," What?" Derek answered," You don't really look like the kind of girl who drinks with sexual related names." Slightly smirking and with a slight laugh I replied," Well looks can be deceiving." I took a drink of it and everyone began talking. I felt my cell vibrate. I checked to see that it was Marshall on the caller id. Looking up from my phone Penelope asked me," Who called or texted you?" Looking at her I replied," Oh, It was a restricted number." She nodded and luckily accepted the answer.

Five hours later everyone decided to go home. Thankfully me, Dave, and Spencer stopped after our fist drink so we could be able to drive. I was to drive Penelope and Derek home, Spencer was to drive JJ and Emily home, and Dave was to drive Aaron home. We all said our goodbyes and left. On the drive home Penelope drunkenly exclaimed to Derek," Hot _hiccup _Stuff! My _hiccup_ sissy LIk-_hiccup_-es Dave _hiccup_!" With my face flushing Derek just as drunkenly and just as loud asked," Really? She likes the old man?" Flushing even more Penelope nodded. Then it got worse. They started singing that stupid song, the one that goes Lilly and Dave sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G in a tree. Yeah that song, you would think that they were old enough to not sing that song drunk or not. Then again this was my sister Penelope. Finally I arrived at Derek's house. I parked my car and took the keys. I then helped him to his house , unloked the door after ten minutes of him trying , and then helped him to his room. I went back downstairs and put his keys on the kitchen table. Then I left his house . I got into the car and drove home. I then helped Penelope into my house and then into the guest room. I then went to bed.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm playing "Fox On The Run" by The Academy Is… . I got ready for the day and went to check on Penelope. I went downstairs and fixed the coffee. I then went into my bathroom and found the Advil. I got two out and went back into the kitchen. I poured two cups of coffee and sat the Advil down next to Penelope's cup. I then fixed a light breakfast of toast and eggs. I went upstairs and woke Penelope up. Groaning she told me," I am never ever drinking again." Quietly laughing I replied," If I had a dollar for every time I heard that I would be rich." Glaring at me she muttered," Shut up Sissy." " I made coffee and breakfast, also I have two Advil with your name on it downstairs." She nodded and got up. We both headed downstairs.

I then took Penelope to her house so she could change for work , and so she could use her car to pick Derek up. Also to take him to work and then, if they don't have a case , take him to get his car from "Jake's". We said our goodbyes and then I went home to get ready for work. I called my boss yesterday and told her that I didn't need the extra three days off. When I was done it was already nine thirty and I needed to be in at ten. Thankfully I got there on time.

Eight hours later and I was off from work. While I was walking to my car I had that familiar feeling of somebody watching me. As I drove home I also had that familiar feeling of someone following me home, and again the feeling didn't stop until I was inside my house. I changed into my pajamas and went to bed. I was too tired to do anything else.

_Author's Note

I hope you liked this update! Also sorry that this was shorter than my other updates. Also I hoped you liked the funny Derek and Penelope singing scene. Also I am sixteen so I used the internet's help for some of the drinks in the bar scene, if I was wrong about the information then sorry. Also what do you think of Lilly's following/watching her feeling? Who do you think it could be? Also do you think Dave will confront her about Marshall's call he overheard in the hospital in the first chapter? If he does confront her when do you think it will be? Comments are greatly appreciated!  
Love SSACarCrashHeart


	4. Best Part Of Believe Is The Lie

P9500 Thank you for commenting on the last chapter. I don't want to spoil it but just read and it might happen now. Also thank you for telling me Dave's dog is Mudgie.I don't own Criminal Minds, and I also don't own "Sophomore Slump or the Come Back of the Year" by Fall Out Boy where I got the song title from. Warning there will be a time skip in this chapter. Also I know there is a Sparky's Espresso Café in DC it's on NW 14th street, I however don't know what it looks like so I don't know if there is a stage for the poetry performances, but there probably is. I hope I'm not moving too fast into Lilly and Dave's relationship.  
Author's Note+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Author's Note+++++++++++

It has been a week since I last saw the team besides Penelope. I still got that feeling that someone was following me and watching me till I got to my house. I was currently at the hospital working. My shift was almost over. I walked into the room and saw a dark haired man holding an adorable baby boy who looked to be almost one. Smiling I said," Hello, I'm Dr. Garcia I'll be your son's doctor " He nodded and I started to exam his little boy who I learnt was Henry. After I examined him I turned to his father Will and said," Mr. LaMontagne, it seems your son has strep. I'll have a nurse come in here to take the test and if I'm right ,which I should be, I'll prescribe him some antibiotics." He nodded and I left the room to get Gesparld to do the test. It turns out I was right. I prescribed Henry antibiotics and sent them on their way. I also don't know what is on the menu.

I drove home and was about to change into some pajamas, when I got a call from a number I didn't recognize. I answered," Hello?" A deep familiar voice replied," Hello Lilly it's me Dave." Surprised and shocked that he would call me I replied," Oh! Hello Dave." Then I asked," How are you?" "I'm good, how are you?" he asked. Smiling I answered," I'm good." Dave cleared his throat then asked," I was actually calling to ask you something." Curious to what he might want to ask me I replied," Really? Well then ask away I guess." He asked," Would you like to go get coffee with me tonight?" Completely shocked that he would ask me and excited too I answered," Yeah I would love to." "Great! How about I pick you up in thirty minutes?" He asked with a voice I was positive that had a smile in it." That sound great Dave." I replied. We said our goodbyes , and I went to go get ready. I got dressed in denim skinny jeans and a simple batman shirt. I put some eyeliner and lip gloss on , put on my white converses on.

Five minutes after I finished getting ready my doorbell rang. I looked through the peephole I saw that it was Dave. Smiling I answered the door. Still smiling I said," Hey Dave." He was dressed in a black suit and a black pinstripe shirt on under his blazer he looked handsome, and I looked under dressed. Then I thought he must've just got off of work. "Hello Lilly, you look great." Blushing I replied," Thank you Dave, you don't look so bad yourself" I finished the statement with a nervous giggle. Thankfully he chuckled and replied, "Thanks." I got my purse and we went into Dave's SUV.

After a fifteen minute drive we arrive at a coffee house named, "Sparky's Espresso Café". As we walked in you could hear someone reading poetry from the little stage in there. We went to order I ordered a large white chocolate iced mocha and a small blueberry muffin, and Dave ordered a large black coffee with sugar and a chocolate chip muffin. When I tried to pay for my order Dave stopped me. After five minutes of trying to pave I huffed and admitted defeat. We sat at a table not that far from the stage but far enough where we could talk over the poetry. Setting down my mocha and muffin I said," Thank you Dave for my mocha and muffin." Setting down his coffee and muffin he replied." Your welcome and thank you for agreeing to come here with me." I faintly blushed and said," You don't have to thank me Dave, I wanted to come." He nodded and smiled. It was quite for a moment until Dave asked," So Lilly how was your day?" After taking a sip of my mocha I answered," It was pretty good, all good patients." He smiled taking a drink of his coffee and then I asked," How was yours?" Putting down his coffee he said," It was filled with paper work at work. So it was pretty boring until I called you." I blushed at his last comment.

We talked for a little bit in comfortable conversation until he asked a hard question. " At the hospital when Penelope was shot. When you answered the phone I couldn't help but over hear the conversation. If I'm being to nosy, I'm sorry, but who is Marshall and what did he want?" I looked at him shocked, He heard? He heard Marshall's call? I thought no one heard. Did anyone else hear? Did they tell Penelope? Looking at him I quietly asked" Did anyone else hear it? Did anyone tell Penelope?" He looked at me and answered," To my knowledge no one else heard it, and again to my knowledge no one told Penelope." I nodded and said," When I told you all about Jacoby I left someone out. Marshall Jones was our best friend, it was always the four of us. Bobert who went to work in D.C after med school, Jacoby, and me We met him at med school, he came all the way from New Orleans and knew no one till we met him. One thing however is that Marshall moved down to D.C with us , but he was a plastic surgeon so he was working at some plastic surgery office here, I forgot the name of it. Anyways, when I went to tell him about Jacoby he seemed devastated. Well I took his death the hardest. A couple of weeks later he came over to hang out for movie night. The guilt of me thinking it was my fault was eating me alive so I told him I was sorry I left Jacoby and that I wasn't there to save him. He got up to leave and looked at me. He told me I was a whiny naïve bitch for getting this upset over Jacoby's death and that I should just move on. He abandoned me. I thought he would understand since he seemed devastated over Jacoby's death. But when I told him sorry he didn't care about Jacoby's death and he seemed like he was over it. Well I haven't talked to him since. I never really told Penelope about him because when I told her about Jacoby she did a background check on him. Thankfully that didn't scare Jacoby away when I told him when I found out Penelope did it. I didn't want her to do the same to Marshall."

He looked at me with his deep dark eyes that had kindness in them and said," Oh. Now I understand why you didn't sound happy to be on the phone with him. And I want to thank you for trusting me enough to tell me." Now slightly smiling I replied," Your welcome, but please don't tell Penelope." He nodded and said," I won't unless he becomes a danger to you." " Marshall is stubborn but he isn't dangerous, but thank you for agreeing to not telling Penelope." I said , but he just nodded and took the last drink of his coffee. After some less serious and more comfortable talk, we left. He was driving me home and I didn't get the feeling of being followed or watched. This confirmed my thoughts about me being paranoid. Dave walked me to my door. On my door stop I noticed a package. Wasn't it too late for deliveries? I looked at Dave and asked," Isn't it too late for deliveries?" Dave looked at the package and then at me and nodded. I picked it up and say that it had to return address. I unlocked my door and welcomed Dave in. " You can turn on some music if you want to Dave." He smiled at me then went over to my cd collection to pick something out. I put the package down and went to get some scissors to open it with. When I came back I could hear Frank Sinatra's "Come Fly With Me" playing softly. Dave took the Scissors out of my hand and sat them next to the package. He then turned to me and asked with a chuckle," May I have this dance?" Smiling and slightly giggling I answered," Why yes you can." We took each other's hands and began to sway with the music.

He put his moth near my ears and quietly began to sing. "_Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away"_ Smiling he spun me around before he continued to sing. "_If you can use some exotic booze. There's a bar in far Bombay." _I looked up at him with a big smile to see him returning a bigger smile. I giggled, and he began to sing again. " _Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away. Come fly with me, let's float down to Peru. In Llama land there's a one-man band, and He'll toot his flute for you. Come fly with me, let's take off in the blue." _We looked at each other still smiling sharing a laugh as we swayed around my living room. _"Once I get you up there where the air is rarified. We'll just glide starry-eyed. Once I get you up there I'll be holding you so near. You may hear all the angels cheer 'cause we're together." _He continued singing along with the music. He continued to sing. _"Weather-wise it's such a lovely day. Just say the words and we'll beat the birds. Down to Ac apulco Bay. It's a perfect for a flying honeymoon they say. Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away." _Staring up at him smiling while we swayed I realized how wonderful Dave really was. This seemed so surreal. _" Once I get you up there where the air is rarified. We'll glide, starry-eyed. Once I get you up there I'll be holding you so very near. You may hear a whole gang cheer 'cause we're together." _He continued to sing. While looking down at me with his amazing eyes he finished the song. _" Weather-wise it's such a cool cool day. You just say those words and we'll beat the birds. Down to Ac apulco bay. It's so perfect for a flying honeymoon, oh babe. Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly. Pack up let's fly away!" _The music faded away and we stopped swaying, just being close to each other. Us looking at each other with smiles on our faces. Slowly Dave leaned down and gently put his lips against mine. It was the most remarkable kiss I've ever experienced. I moved my lips with his and his facial hair tickled a bit. I felt his tongue lightly graze my lips. I opened my mouth to allow entrance. I brought my arms and wrapped them around his neck as he explored and teased me with his tongue. He pulled my body closer to his as a pleasurable shiver ran through my body while his tongue still teased and explored my mouth and tongue. The pleasure multiplied as I matched his tongue's movement with my tongue. After what seemed forever we parted from each other with even bigger smiles on our faces. Still looking at the wonderfully amazing man in front of me and whispered a quite," Wow." Still looking at me he lightly chuckled and said," You took the words right out of my mouth." I smiled then shyly asked," Um, Dave if you don't mind me asking, but where does this leave us?" Dave still smiling with a slight chuckle said," Hopefully this leaves us to an actual date tomorrow night. That is if you want to." Smiling I replied," Yeah Dave I want to." Smiling he replied," Great. I can't wait." We made planes to go to dinner tomorrow at Obelisk at eight.

I asked Dave if he wanted to stay and he said yes. We were going to have a glass of wine and watch a movie of Dave's choice. While he was getting the wine, I decided to open the package. I opened the package. First there was a letter, it said:

**Lilly,  
Long time no see huh? You're just as spunky and beautiful as I last saw you. You live quite the boring life with very little excitement don't you? How are you dealing with Jacoby's death? Oh! I bet I hit a soft spot there didn't I? I apologize for ending this lovely letter so soon. See you soon.  
You Know Who I Am  
P.S I saw you leave with that old man. Why are you interested in some old geezer when you could have a nice young man that could satisfy your needs? Oh! I almost forgot I left you some gifts in the box.  
**I shakily put the note down, and checked in the box. There were picture of me. They were pictures of me  
doing whatever I did. Pictures of doing what I did outside of my house every day since Penelope got shot. I froze. Who took these? What do they want? Why are they doing this? Do I know them? Is this some kind of prank? "Lilly! Lilly! What are you looking at? Are you alright?" I suddenly heard Dave ask while shaking me. I could barely speak. While handling him the pictures and note I muttered," Here." He took the note and pictures from me and looked at them. " Is this from the package you received today?" He asked gently. Looking up at him I nodded while whispering," Yeah they were in the package?" He nodded and said," You need to go to the BAU with me." I nodded and got up and I packed a little to-go bag and got my purse and cell phone. When I came back downstairs to the living room I saw the dave on the phone with who I would suspect the team. After he got off the phone he turned to me and asked," Are you ready? Also do you have a place to stay tonight?" I nodded and replied," Yeah I'm ready Dave, and Penelope should let me stay at her house." He nodded and got his keys. We went into his SUV and he drove us to the BAU.

Once we got to the bullpen Penelope rushed to me and gave me a bear hug. "Oh Sissy are you alright?" I numbly nodded my head. Why? Because I didn't know how I felt. So many emotions were running through me. Penelope just nodded and then in a whisper asked," So why was a certain Mr. Rossi at your house when you got the package?" I looked at Penelope and I realized what she was doing. She was trying to keep my mind off of what was happening. That is what made me smile. Even though I was twenty-nine she still felt the need to protect me. I looked at her and hugged her. In her ear I whispered," Thank you Penelope I love you , and I'll tell you when I don't have a stalker." She smiled and nodded. Then she lead me to the conference room so I could help.

Sitting down Dave explained what the situation was. Aaron looked at me and asked," Is there anyone you know who might've done this, or anyone you know who was acting strange or angry towards you?" I instantly thought of Marshall. I looked at Dave from the corner of my eye and saw realization on his face too. "Marshall Jones, He called me at the hospital when Penelope was shot. Our friendship fell apart after Jacoby's death. Since the fall out he didn't talk to me till the night Penelope was shot. Then he called again when we were all at "Jake's"." Penelope looked shocked and hurt. In a voice filled with hurt she asked," Why did you lie to me Lilly?" Looking at her I asked," Do you remember when I told you about Jacoby and I found out that you did a background check on him? Well thankfully that didn't scare him off when I told him. I didn't want to tell you about Marshall so you wouldn't do a check on him." She nodded and said," I can understand that, you always had a hard time getting friends." I sadly smiled at her and nodded. I turned my attention back onto Aaron. He then asked," Is there any information about him and his personality you could give us?" I nodded and said," Yeah. He's stubborn, narcissistic, shallow, and flirty. He usually gets what he wants. He won't stop till he does. I've never seen him violent, and it usually takes a big topic or you to keep pressing his buttons for him to get mad at you. He's an only child, and his mother died during childbirth. That's all I know from when I knew him before the fall out. Oh! He also doesn't like to talk about his childhood." He nodded and spencer was writing notes on it. Then Aaron asked me," What made your friendship fall apart?" I looked at him I answered," A couple of weeks after Jacoby's death, Marshall came over for movie night we were going to watch our videos from med school. Before we could start, the guilt from not saving Jacoby ate me alive. I apologized to Marshall and he went off. He um called me a whiney naïve bitch for not being over Jacoby's death and told me to get over it. When I told him that Jacoby died he seemed devastated, but a couple weeks over he seemed over it. He left shortly after and I haven't talked to him until he called me while Penelope was in the hospital." They all nodded and started working on the case. I'm a victim, an actual victim. And I confirmed it by saying it was a case. I was told I could sit in Dave's office. I nodded and thanked him.

I don't know when, but I do know it was past midnight when I fell asleep in Dave's chair. I was woken up by someone lightly shaking me. Yawning I looked up to see Dave shaking me. Looking up to him I asked," I'm sorry I fell asleep. How long was I asleep?" Dave looked at me with a slight chuckle and answered," You don't have to apologize for sleeping and you slept for about two hours." Sitting up and stretching I asked with a sleep filled voice," I don't want to sound rude, but why did you wake me? Did Aaron need to ask me more questions?" Chuckling he said," Oh, Cara. I thought you would like to go to Penelope's to sleep." Then in a teasing tone he asked," Unless, my chair is much more comfortable?" With a laugh I sarcastically retort," Oh, yes Dave. This chair is so much more comfortable than a bed." Then with a slight laugh I added," Seriously though this is one of the most comfortable chairs I've slept in." We both shared a laugh. I then got up and turned to Dave and asked," I don't know if you can tell me anything but have you got any closer to finding my stalker? Also who's taking me to Penelope's?" Dave looked at me and said," We are still investigating the lead that it could be Marshall. And I'm going to take you to Penelope's Everyone else left and Penelope left shortly after them to get the guest room ready." I nodded. I gathered my to-go bag , purse, and cell. I met Dave in the bullpen.

As we walked out of the building I leaned against Dave as he wrapped his arm around my side. It was a short drive to Penelope's . I looked at Dave and said," I don't think I've actually thanked you today. Thank you so much Dave, if you weren't there when I opened the package I don't know what I've would've done. Again Thank you." He looked at me and replied," You don't need to thank me Cara , I don't care if it's too early but I've developed feelings for you, and I don't want to see you hurt." Then for the second time in the last twenty-four hours he leaned toward me and kissed me. Yet this time it wasn't as gentle it was a little rougher, passionate. I moved with his lips and opened my mouth to allow his tongue entrance. A pleasurable shiver ran up my spine as he teased and explored with his tongue. Again the pleasure multiplied when I moved my tongue with his. We broke apart and smiled at each other. "Thank you for today Dave. Good night and I'll see you later." In his deep husky voice he replied," Goodnight Cara , and I'll see you later too." I got out of his SUV and went to Penelope's house before entering I took one last glance at Dave and waved.

Author's Note ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Author's Note+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I am so sorry if the make-out descriptions suck. I suck at writing scenes like that. If you have any advice please tell me. I think my writing has improved from my first chapter. Please tell me if you think I have too. Do you think I rushed Dave and Lilly? Also please comment and tell me who you think is stalking Lilly? Do you think it's Marshall or someone else? I just want to thank anyone who has favorite, subscribed, and read my story. It's great to know that my story is liked and not some crappy piece of work. What did you think of the dancing scene? Dave seems like he would be the romantic charming type of guy, and to me that scene is so romantic.  
Love SSACarCrashHeart


	5. I'll Be Just Fine Pretending I'm Not

Thank you p9500 for commenting! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Hopefully you will like this one too! I do not own Criminal Minds or "All That I've Got" by The Used where I got the chapter title from. Also the snuggle bunny song is real. If you want to listen to it go to youtube and type in snuggle bunny song. I also don't own Cee Lo Green's song Fuck You, where the lyrics in the letter are from.

I woke up to the sound of people talking. Opening my eyes I saw that I fell asleep on Penelope's couch. Stretching I sat up and looked around. I looked at the clock and saw that it was ten in the morning. I was shocked I haven't slept that late since I was a teenager. I got up and went to the kitchen to get some coffee. That's where I saw Penelope and Dave talking. Looking at them with a small smile I said," Good morning Pen-Pen and Dave." With a smile Penelope said," Oh! Good morning Sissy!" I hugged her and turned to Dave when he said," Good morning Cara." I smiled at him. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I got me a cup of coffee and about to talk them when my phone started to blare the snuggle bunny song. It was Bobert. "Hey Bobert, what's up?" I asked. In a nervous tone he answered," Um uh Lilly, someone left you a letter here." A frown coming onto my face I asked," Is there a return address on the letter?" The sound of paper rustling and when it stopped he said," No there isn't." Taking in a deep breath I said," Ok, Don't open it I'll come by and get it thank you Bobert." "You're welcome flower power, I guess I'll see you later." He said before I hung up the phone. I looked at Dave and said," Bobert has a letter that someone left for me at the hospital." I then asked," Can you take me to get it?" He nodded and said," Yeah Cara."

We drove to the hospital, and I walked in. I showed the nurse at the front desk my hospital id and told her I was going to Bobert's office. Dave and I arrived at Bobert's office and saw him reading a file. Looking at him I said," I don't mean to be rude, but I'm in a hurry so I kind of need the letter now." He nodded, I told Bobert about the stalker last night when I was asking for time off. He handed me the letter. I gave him a small thanks and bye, and then Dave and I left to his car. Once we got into his car I opened the letter.

**Dear Lilly,  
"I guess he's an X-box and I'm more of an Atari."  
I did some research on that old man you've been with. He's quite rich isn't he?  
Is that why you're with him? So you don't have to work anymore, and that you could have him take care of you? So you won't be a murder to anyone else besides Jacoby?  
So you told the feds about me eh? Well they are never going to find me.  
See you soon.  
You Know Who I Am  
**

I handed the letter to Dave, but before he could read it I said," What he said in the letter is not true." He nodded and said," Alright." He read the letter, and when he finished reading it he drove us to the BAU. Dave showed the letter to Aaron and the rest of the team. Spencer came over to me and asked," We checked Marshall and he's not are unsub, but we think the way the unsub knew jacoby or was close to him . Is there anyone else that comes to mind that was close to or knew him and you?" I thought for a moment before I said," The only people that knew Jacoby and me and was close to Jacoby besides Marshall and Bobert are Jacoby's brother Alex Smith and Jacoby's ex-boyfriend Vince Doratelli." He nodded and told the rest of the team and had Pen-Pen to find what she could about them. I took out my cell and started texting Frankie. After an hour of texting I started to get hungry. I went down to the snack machines and got me some chips and water. When I came back into the bullpen Dave said I could go into his office. I nodded and gave him a peck on the check before I went to his office.

It was later that evening when I saw Dave, Aaron, and Spencer left the bullpen. Curious about it, I texted Penelope asking why they were leaving because they seemed to be in a hurry. She told me in her reply that they might've found my stalker. I smiled and hoped that they did. I just want my life to be normal, so much has happened in the past two weeks that I can't wait for it to be over. The only good thing that came out of it was me meeting Dave.

About two hours later I was getting a little bored to I decided to read my book "Mystic River". I had read three chapters by the time that Aaron, Dave, and Spencer came back. I didn't know they had came back until Dave had came into his office. Looking up from my book I said," Hey Dave." He looked at me and smiled while he said," Hello Lilly." While I was putting my book down he asked," Do you want to go on a late lunch with me?" Smiling I answered," Yeah, I'd love to Dave." We left the bullpen, and then out of the building.

We went to Johnny Rockets to eat lunch. I just ordered a cheese burger with ketchup only with a diet coke, while Dave ordered a burger with everything with a coke. We talked, laughed, and joked. I actually forgot I was being stalked, I felt like my life was back to normal. Once again I found myself realize how truly wonderfully amazing Dave really is. After we finished our lunch we left to go back to the BAU. As I got out of Dave's SUV, he gave me a kiss before we went into the building. I went back into Dave's office when we got back into the bullpen.

I went home with Penelope later that night. I read some of my book, and went to bed. The next morning I woke up the next morning , got ready, and drank some coffee. Today I decided I would hang out with Penelope in her office. "So Sissy, tell me about your little coffee date you had with Dave the other night and your lunch with him yesterday." Penelope demanded with a smile. Smiling and giggling to myself, I should've been prepared for this when I decided to hang with Penelope today. Looking ather and started to gush about the coffee date," I'll start with the coffee date. We went to Sparky's Espresso Café. I had the white chocolate mocha with a small blueberry muffin while he had a black coffee with a little sugar and a chocolate chip muffin. We talked, ate, and drank. Then we went back to my house and we danced to "Come Fly With Me" by frank Sinatra. He sang along with it. It was just so amazing. Then when the song ended he leaned down a kissed me. It was absolutely perfect. I realized how wonderfully amazing he is. " " Aw, that's so amazingly romantic! It was so sweet!" Penelope commented. Then I told her about lunch," We went to Johnny Rockets. We had a simple lunch. We laughed, talked, and joked. He made me forget what was happening to me with this stalker situation for awhile, he made everything feel normal. He is amazing. We came back here, shared a quick kiss before coming back into here and that's it." Penelope just smiled. "I'm glad that you're happy, Lilly." Penelope said with a smile in her voice. Smiling I retorted," Aw thanks Pen-Pen." She smiled and nodded. Penelope and I spent the day talking, when she could. In the afternoon I took a decided to take a nap.

I woke up to Penelope waking me up. As soon as I opened my eyes she exclaimed," They found your stalker!" Sleepily and very little enthusiasm I retorted," Yay" Pen-Pen laughed while I sat up and stretched. Turning to her I said," I don't want to know their name, because if it was someone I know it would probably be harder to forget." Penelope nodded in understanding. She then took her cell phone out and text who I would guess the team to not tell me their name. I went up to the bullpen with Penelope. Looking at Dave, Aaron, Emily, Derek, JJ, Spencer, and Penelope I said," Thank you all, I can't thank you enough." They all smiled at me and gave me retorts among the lines of "No need to be thanked" , and "Just doing our job". Looking at them I asked," To celebrate if you want I can make you all dinner at my house if you want? Aaron you can bring Jack and JJ you can bring Will and Henry if you all decide to come?" They all agreed and I got Penelope to drive me to the grocery store and home.

After two hours I had the dinner and desert finished. I had just got done setting the table when the team came. I made spaghetti, garlic bread, and salad for dinner. For desert I made a double chocolate and fudge cake, and bought vanilla ice cream to go with it. Everyone talked a bit. I saw the boy and man that I treated the other day. Walking to them I kindly asked," Hello Will, is Henry doing any better?" Will looked at me with a small smile and replied," Yeah he is doing much better now, thank you for asking." JJ looked a little confused I then turned to her and said," Will brought Henry to the E.R earlier this week and he had Strep throat." Realization showed on her face then she said," So you're the doctor that saw my little Henry." I nodded and we talked for a while. Then I answered to see Aaron and a little boy. "Hello Aaron." Then crouching down a little I asked the small boy," You must be Jack right?" He nodded and with a little lisp said," Yesth I am Mrsth Gawcia." Smiling I told him," You can call me Lilly Jack." He nodded.

Everyone began to talk and eat. You could see everyone relaxed and happy. Spencer performed two magic tricks for the little ones, Most of the girls were talking about shopping, Will , Aaron, and Derek were talking about sports, and Dave and I were the silent ones quietly talking to each other. I think we were like that because we liked the scene all of us relaxed and happy. Soon everyone but Dave left. I was cleaning while talking to him. After I was finished cleaning up he grabbed me into a hug and kissed me. He then said," We didn't go out to Obelisk like we planned." I nodded against him. He smiled at me and asked," Cara would you like to go to Obelisk for dinner tomorrow night with me?" I gave him a light kiss and said," Yes Dave I would." Then I asked," What time should we go?" He Smiled and asked," How about I pick you up at seven?" I looked at him with a smile while replying," Sounds perfect." After awhile Dave went home. I took a shower and went to bed.

++Author's Note

I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm sorry it was late. What part did you love? What part did you hate? Also did anyone see the newest criminal minds episode? It was creepy wasn't it? Also what do you think caused Reid's headaches? I hope he isn't getting schizophrenia. Well until next time , SSACarCrashHearts!


	6. I Broke Free Cast Away

Thank you p9500 and HansonFanGermany for commenting and I am glad you like it! Also I want to thank p9500 for commenting on every chapter. Also I want to thank everyone who has subscribed to my story and who has added my story to their favorites.

I was home getting ready. I got off work thirty minutes ago, and I only have an hour till Dave and I's date. I decided to wear a nice little black dress. It was short sleeved and ends a little above my knees. I put on a light red lipstick eyeliner and light black eye shadow. I had a black clutch and was wearing black Mary-Jane heels. Just as I finished getting ready, my doorbell rang.

Smiling I answered to see Dave holding a bouquet of lilies. "Hello Dave, Aw the flowers are beautiful, thank you." I said to him. Smiling he replied. " Your welcome Cara, and I'm glad you like them." Smiling I asked him, " Why don't you come in while I put these into a vase and water?" He nodded and I left him in the living room while I looked for a vase for the flowers. When I found a vase I put some water and a little bit of bleach into the vase. Dave surprised ,because I didn't knew he followed me into the kitchen, by asking," Why are you putting bleach in with the water?" Slightly smiling I answered," It helps the flowers live longer." He nodded and said," I didn't know that, I'll have to tell my mother about that." I smiled and nodded. I put the flowers in the vase, and put the vase on the table. Then Dave and I left for dinner.

Dinner was amazing. We talked about our lives, family, and friends. I told him about my parents and what growing up with Penelope was like. I told him about Bobert and his daughter, and I told him about how I love going to concerts and that I love music. He told me about his brother and sisters. He told me about his mom. He also told about his dad that died when he was little and what he was like. He told me about his dog Mudgie. We also joked and laughed. It was an incredible time. After diner we had a small walk at the park next to Obelisk

. We held hands as we walked. I leaned against him enjoying the nice, cool, and quiet walk. Abruptly Dave stopped. He turned to me and kissed me so softly and tenderly . Both of us smiling Dave softly asked me," Cara will you be my girlfriend?" Still smiling I kissed him, and when we broke apart I said," I'd love to be your girlfriend Dave." Smiling we kissed once more. After walking around some more, we went back to Dave's SUV . He took me home, and when he walked me to my door I gave him one last kiss. I got ready for bed and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning smiling. I couldn't believe I was dating a man like Dave. He was just so amazing. I couldn't believe he wanted me to date him. I took a shower and got ready for work today. I went to work. Work today was good. After work I called Penelope and invited her over for dinner. When I got home I put on some jeans and an old My Chemical Romance T-shirt.

I went in the kitchen and started to make Spaghetti and garlic bread for dinner. I also made a salad to go with it. After the garlic bread and spaghetti was done I made two batches of chocolate cupcakes. I made two batches so I could give Bobert and Gesparld one and for Penelope to give her team one cupcake each. After the cupcakes were done I took them out to be cooled. After they were cooled and had icing on them the doorbell rang. I walked and answered the door to see Penelope as I expected. Smiling I said," Hey Pen-Pen." Smiling her natural big smile she said," Hey sissy!" Penelope and I went into the dining room and ate our dinner. Our dinner was spent talking, joking, and laughing. I told her about Dave and I's relationship status. She told me she was happy for me. It was great time. Hours later Penelope left. I cleaned up, took a shower, and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my doorbell constantly ringing. Sleepily I got up and answered the door. Opening the door I saw Frankie standing there. My voice thick with sleep I asked," Frankie? What are you doing here?" She looked, well to put it bluntly, she looked like hell. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were tear stained. Her hair was slightly frizzy and you could tell she had been driving for hours straight. More alert I asked," Frankie, honey what's wrong?" Sniffling she answered," It's , It's m-m-my Ma-Ma-Mamaw." Taking her into a hug, closing the door and leading her onto the couch I sat down with her. Still holding her into a hug , I softly demanded," Now honey tell me what's wrong or what happened to Mamaw Vivi." Before she could answer I asked," Also did you drive straight from Boston?" She looked at me with tears in her big puppy like brown eyes and softly said," Mamaw Vivi Died. I did drive straight from Boston. You were the only person I could think of going to." Hugging her tighter I softly said," Oh, honey. Mamaw Vivi was an amazing woman." I then softly asked," Honey I know you must be tired, why don't we go eat all the cupcakes I made and all the ice cream and tell stories and memories about and with Mamaw Vivi?" She nodded and I told her to go ahead to my bed while I grabbed the cupcakes and ice cream. I called Bobert and explained and asked if I could have two days off. He told me I could but I would have to work this weekend, I was grateful for that and agreed to it.

Hours later of eating, laughing, and crying Frankie was asleep. Quietly I cleaned all the trash off of the bed and covered Frankie up. I went down stairs to throw away the trash. I got ready for bed and fell asleep in the guest bedroom.

Author's Note===+===

I am so sorry I haven't updated recently.

1st I got sick, it was awful!  
2nd I had a lot of make-up work from me missing school.  
3rd I had a bit of writer's block.  
Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's not one of my best chapters but I wanted to at least get an update out to my readers! Comment if you want! Also has anyone read the comic Emily the Strange? If so isn't awesome, to me it's kind of like Lenore the Cute Little Dead Girl for except Emily's alive and not an embalmed child.


	7. Gravity Don't Mean Too Much To Me

Thank you P9500 and HansonFanGermany for Commenting! Also I want to thank everyone who has favorite and read my story! I'm sorry that this update is late. Oh good news(even though I doubt you want to hear about it lol) I have an 86 percentage so far in Psychology, a 90 average in Physical Science, and a 92 average in Visual Art and Design! I still suck at geometry, why do shapes and math together have to be so hard lol? I don't own Criminal Minds or " Bullet Proof Heart" By My Chemical Romance where I got the title from.

It was Friday and Frankie left to go back to Boston. I was glad that I got to saw her and spend time with her. I just wished it was better conditions, it was bittersweet. Dave and I have been talking on the phone, he was currently out on a case. I got ready and went to work. At noon Gesparld came into my office and said," Lilly, a man is here to see you." I nodded and turned to him and asked," Can you tell them to come into here?" He nodded and left my office. I was looking at a patient's charts when I heard a deep voice asked," Are you busy Cara?" Smiling thinking about Dave I looked up shocked to see Dave standing there. Smiling I asked," I'm happy to see you Dave and I don't want to sound rude, but what are you doing here I thought you were on a case?" Smiling Dave replied," We solved the case and I got home early this morning and I thought of instead of calling you, I'd come and take you out to lunch." I smiled and got up and kissed him. The kiss was short and sweet. Still smiling I said," I'm glad you're home safe, and that was a wonderful thought. Let me put the charts up and we'll go to lunch." He nodded and quickly gave me a short kiss. I put the charts up and we left to go to lunch.

Dave and I both agreed to go to Chinatown Express for lunch. We both got noodles with pork. Smiling and in his deep voice Dave asked," How has your week been?" I didn't really want to tell him about Frankie's grandmother passing, but I also didn't want to lie. So I said to him," It has been ok so far, but I believe it has just gotten better though." Hoping that I didn't sound clingy or cheesy I asked," Besides the case how has your week been?" Looking at me he replied," My week so far has been good, and I also believe that it has just gotten better." I smiled and slightly blushed as he chuckled slightly. We ate, laughed, and talked. It was another amazing lunch with him. He drove me back to the hospital. When we were at my office he gave me a kiss and then asked," Cara do you mind if I come over to your house tonight?" Smiling I said," I don't care at all Dave, I'll even make us dinner." He smiled and we said our goodbyes. After he left I went back to work.

Five hours later I was off work. I drove home and took a quick shower and got ready. As I was cooking dinner, my cell phone started to play " Come Fly With Me" . I smiled knowing it was Dave calling me.I answered the phone ,"Hello Dave.". Hearing his chuckle I smiled even more. " Hey Cara, when may I come over?" He asked in his naturally deep voice. Still smiling I told him," You can come over now if you want too." He replied," Ok, I'll be over in thirty minutes Cara.". We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. After that I went back to making dinner.

As I was setting the table my doorbell rang. Quickly finishing, I went to answer the door. I already had a smile on my face knowing it was Dave. Opening the door to see him my smile got bigger. I leaned up and kissed him. The kiss was soft yet passionate. Sadly the kiss ended. "Hello my Bella Cara." Dave said with a smile. I loved it when he called me by Italian terms of endearment. Smiling and blushing slightly I said" Hello Dave." I let him into the house and we went to the dining room.

After dinner Dave and I decided to watch a movie together. As I was cleaning up I told Dave to go pick out a movie. After I finished cleaning I made popcorn. As I came into the living room I saw Dave on the couch watching previews. I put the popcorn on the coffee table and then with a smile I turned to Dave and asked," What are we watching?" Giving me a quick kiss, he replied," Thinner". I nodded and smiled. Halfway through the movie I ended up cuddling and leaning against Dave's side. He then proceeded to put his arm around my waist. I don't know when , but I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning against Dave and blanket over us on the couch. I smiled at him. Quietly and slowly to make sure I wouldn't wake him up I got off the couch. Thankfully I had the day off. I went to the kitchen and started to make coffee and breakfast for Dave and I. When I was finished making breakfast I could faintly hear Dave waking up. I smiled at myself and got Advil for him, because surely his neck would bother him for sleeping on the couch along with his back. Hearing his footsteps getting louder I smiled more knowing Dave was closer to me. I couldn't believe the feelings I had for him, in a good way of course. I mean I've never felt the way for someone else as the way I feel for Dave. Dave greeted me by saying," Good morning Bella Cara." Smiling I went over to him and retorted," Good morning Dave." Then I kissed him. After we kissed I told him," I made breakfast and coffee for us. Also I have some Advil for you if you need because I thought that your neck and back might bother you after sleeping on the couch." Then I quickly added," Also thank you for staying the night with me."

Author's Note

I hope you liked this update! Also I'm really really really sorry for this update being so late and so short. Sorry! Thank you to everyone who has commented, favorited, and read my story. I'll try harder for the next update to not be as short and as late as this one.!


	8. Keep Doing Whatcha Doing

Author's Note Thank you p9500 and HansonFanGermany for commenting. I don't own Criminal Minds or "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship where I got the title from. I'm sorry for this update being late. I know I have said that the last couple of chapters but I really am. It seems that no matter how hard I try I can't get my updates up as fast as I want them too. So I've come up with a solution but I need you the readers to help me choose. Either I have my updates later and them be normal length, or Updates faster but shorter meaning 800 words or less shorter.

Dave and I ate breakfast talking and sharing smiles. After breakfast I started to wash the dishes. Dave came up to me and asked," Do you need any help with the dishes?" Smiling I told him," No I got it Dave." After a minute of playful arguing I caved in and said," Fine Dave if you want to help that badly you can dry while I wash." He nodded and started to dry the dishes. Looking at him I asked," Do you have work today?" Smiling he replied," No, unless an urgent case gets called in." I nodded then asked," Do you want to have a lazy day? Like we just hang around the house watching movies or maybe reading or something?" Smiling he said," I'd like that." Then he quickly asked," This may sound like an odd question, but do you have any clothes that might fit me?" I looked at him and answered," If that question is weird then my answer is weird too. I don't know what size you wear but I have some Marvel Comic men's pajama pants that are large, see I really wanted them and it was either large or extra large. Also I have a large men's joker shirt I stole from one of my brothers when I left for college." He nodded then asked," Do you mind if I borrowed them for our lazy day?" I answered," No I don't mind, after we're finished with the dishes I'll go get them." Then I asked," Do you want to take a shower you can use mine or the guest shower if you want to ?" He smiled and in a teasing tone he playfully asked," Why Cara are subtly saying I smell?" I just laughed and shook my head at him while he lightly chuckled.

After we finished the dishes I gave Dave the pajama pants and shirt, and told him where the towels were. As Dave was taking a shower and getting ready for our lazy day, I started to get ready. I took a quick shower and put on my fuzzy soft cupcake pajama pants and a black shirt. I went downstairs and saw Dave on the couch in the clothes I let him borrow. Even in comic pajama pants and a joker shirt he still looked absolutely handsome. I smile and walked over to him and snuggled to him and asked," Have you found anything interesting on tv? " Putting his arm around me he looked at me and softly smiled at me. Then he answered," Not yet Cara." I nodded against his chest. After awhile Dave finally found something to watch. I never really expected him to be a fan of it , but we were currently watching "Darhma & Greg".

After watching the television for awhile, I stretched a bit and then asked Dave," Do you want me to cook us lunch or do you want to have take-out for lunch?" He looked at me with a soft smile for a minute before he answered. In his natural sweet deep voice Dave answered," If you don't care how about we have take-out." I nodded then asked," What do you want to order?" "How about we order pizza." Dave said. I nodded, We agreed on a meat lovers pizza.

After we ate, Dave and I decided that we were getting bored of our lazy day. Since it was a nice day we decided that I would get to meet his dog Mudgie and then we would take Mudgie for a walk. After thirty minutes we left to Dave's cabin. nAfter a short drive we arrived at Dave's cabin. It was beautiful it was two stories, it had a big yard, and surrounded by trees. It was beautiful. "Wow Dave, your home is so beautiful." I told him. Smiling he replied," Thank you Bella Cara." Dave parked his SUV and we got out. We went into Dave's cabin and it was more beautiful than the outside. Dave feed Mudgie and gave me a tour of his cabin while Mudgie ate.

After the tour we got Mudgie and left for the park. The walk was mostly quiet and peaceful. Dave and I would Idly talk or be in comfortable silence.


	9. She Bought The Last Line

It has been three months since Dave have been dating. It has been a great three months too. Dave was a dream. Tonight we were attending a charity banquet for the children's hospital tonight. I normally wouldn't attend a black tie event , but this was an exception. I would do anything for the children's hospital. I was wearing a simple yet beautiful deep purple dress that reached down until above my knees. I had a black , lack for a better word, glittery clutch. I had just finished my make up when the doorbell rang. The clicking of my heels echoed as I walked to the door. I answered the door to see David. He looked devilishly handsome in his black suit with a deep purple tie. I smiled and kissed him. "Hello Mia Cara." Dave said in his honey smooth deep voice. "Hello David, You look handsome." I said with a small smile. I put my house keys in my clutch and we were on our way.

After a forty-five minute drive we arrived at the banquet. It was beautiful. Dave and I were going to find a table when Bobert spotted us. Coming to us he said, " Hey flower power and Dave." Dave and I laughed at Bobert's greeting. "Hey Bobert, How have you been and how's your daughter Carlie?" Smiling at the mention of his daughter he said," I've been great, and Carlie's been great. She's still going out with that boy Mikey." Dave , Bobert , and I talked for awhile. We sat ate and talked. Everyone was dancing and then " I've got you under my skin" by Frank Sinatra. Rising from his seat Dave asked," Mia Cara may I have this dance?" Smiling I nodded and took his hand. I love dancing with David. Somehow it made him even more wonderful.

After a couple of hours of talking, joking, and dancing, Dave and I decided to go home. When we got home I asked Dave," Would you like to stay the night tonight?" He nodded and we went into the house. Dave was picking out some music while I got us some drinks. I could softly here the academy is.. playing in the background when I came into the living room with drinks. "I hope this music is okay, I've never listened to the band but it seemed the best besides Frank out of your collection." Dave said as I joined him on the couch. I kissed Dave and it started out sweet, then it became rough and passionate. His tongue and mine massaged each other as he pulled me closer to his body. Then he started to kiss my neck. His kisses felt like fire, I emitted a soft moan. I could feel the smile on his face as he kissed my neck again. The hair for his facial hair made the sensational fire so much more pleasurable. I then took Dave's face into my hands and kissed him passionately. I kicked of my heels as he quickly took his blazer off. Breathlessly he asked," Should we take this to the bedroom?" Unable to form words I nodded my head.

Quickly we found ourselves in my bed with just our under garments on. I pushed Dave down onto his back and I kissed down his chest. As I was Kissing Dave I reached my hand into his boxers and started to slowly pump him to tease him. I smiled into the kiss when he moaned in my mouth. Suddenly Dave turned us to where he was on top. He started kissing my neck and chest while he was slipping my panties off. I moaned as he pumped a finger in and out of me. "_Oh_ Dave! _Oh Uh_ Stop oh tea-_oh_-sing me." I breathlessly moaned to him. Smiling he took his boxers off. Dave grabbed his cock and teased my clit making me moan and arch toward him. Then he slowly slid inside of me. The feeling of him filling me emitted a moan, Dave was so big. I wrapped my legs around him pulling him closer urging him to go on. Dave put his weight on his arms and started pumping in and out of me at a slow pace. "_Oh _Bella Cara, _Oh_ so beautiful, so wonderful" Dave breathlessly said before kissed me again."_Oh uh Oh _Dave go _oh uh oh oh_ faster." I moaned to him. Dave picked up the pace. Pumping in and out oh me faster and harder. The fater and harder he thrust into me my mantra of "_Oh_ god Dave!" became louder. I could feel my walls tightening around him. Soon I screamed my mantra as we both rode our orgasms out.

We lay there panting and catching our breathe after that amazing session of sex. "That was amazing, Dave" I said quietly with a smile. I never knew Dave was also amazing lover. "I don't know any other words then wow and amazing to describe that." He said, and ended the sentence with a chuckle. Dave turned to his side as I turned to mine. He put his arm around me and I snuggled closer to his chest. We fell into a peaceful sleep.

Dave and I woke up to a loud squeal like scream and my bedroom door being slammed shut. Both of us shot up from the bed alarmed from the sound. I quickly got out of bed and put a robe on while dave put a shirt and his boxers on. We quickly went downs stairs to see Penelope and Derek. Penelope's face was bright red and looking away at us , and Derek was trying to contain laughter. "Penelope and Derek? What are you two doing here?" I asked with a voice heavy of sleep and shock. Still looking away from me and in an obvious embarrassed voice she answered," D-Derek and I were coming over to take you out to breakfast with us , and talk about the charity banquet last night." I sighed and then said, "Why don't Dave and I get dressed and I'll make us all breakfast." They all nodded even Dave who was frozen since seeing that it was his co-workers that walked in on us. When we finally reached my room Dave said with a laugh ," This is karma isn't it?" Giggling I asked," How's is this karma?" As he was pulling a pair of pants he left here over the times he's stayed the night, he answered," I walked in on Penelope after she and Kevin were done in the shower." After hearing the answer I busted out laughing. "What? It's not funny Lilly. I never wanted to see Lynch naked and I didn't really want to know that much of Penelope's personal life." Dave said in a slightly embarrassed. This only caused me to laugh even more. Finally I composed myself and finished getting dressed.

I made Pancakes and bacon for breakfast with coffee. We all sat and started to talk. Randomly Penelope asked," Hey what are you going to do with your extra My Chemical Romance concert tickets for the concert next week Lilly?" I looked at Penelope and answered," I don't know, I don't know that many people that like them besides you and Frankie and I know you already got a ticket." She giggled and nodded. Dave then teasingly asked," Is My Chemical Romance one of those bands you like that you made me listen to?" Teasing him back I said," I haven't made you listen to them yet." Unknown to us but while Dave and I were teasing each other Derek and Penelope shared a look.

Just as we finished eating breakfast , "Doctor" by Cute Is What We Aim For started to blast from my phone. Quickly grabbing it I answered," Hello Dr. Lilly speaking." It was Bobert, " Lilly I hate to do this on your day off, but you need to come in one of the other doctors got sick and it has made us under staffed for the day." Sighing I said," Alright Bobert, I'll be in soon.'' We said or byes and got off the phone. I looked at them and said," I'm sorry guys but I have to go into work." Penelope and Derek left while I finished getting ready for work. I went down stairs to see Dave on the couch. Going up to him I kissed him lightly and said," Bye baby, I'm sorry we didn't get to spend the day together like we planned." Shaking his head Dave said," Cara don't worry about it, it's fine and I understand." After he finished his sentence he kissed me. Then I left for work.

AN: I hope you like this update. This was my first time for writing a sex scene, so I'm sorry if it sucked. It's summer so hopefully I will update better since I don't have any commitments. I hope you enjoyed it ^-^! I don't own criminal minds or its characters. I don't own the lyrics "She bought the last line" they belong to My Chemical Romance from the song the jet set life is gonna kill you.


	10. No Preacherman Can Save My Soul

I was sitting in my office finishing my paper work when I text from Penelope. The team was back from a case and she said it was a difficult case for Dave for some unknown reason. I texted her my thanks and finished my paper work. I was about to leave when the ER got flooded. I quickly went into action and worked. Three hours later I was finally finished with my last patient. It was pretty close to midnight and I was a little upset that I didn't get off earlier, I wanted to comfort Dave. When I got home I was shocked to see Dave's SUV in my driveway. I unlocked the door and closed it quietly. I didn't want to wake Dave if he was asleep. I found Dave up drinking scotch. "Hey baby." I said quietly trying to keep my voice betraying how tired I felt. Just as quiet Dave said, " Hey Lilly." I walked over to him and sat beside him on the couch. Gently he pulled me to him. We sat in silence for awhile, I didn't break it knowing that Dave probably needed the silence and me close. Quietly he began talking, " I saw you in every victim. They were all tall, blond, in their twenties, green eyed ,and in the medical profession. I-I could b-barely handle it. I've n-never got so emotional during a case, I never got so _scared_ on a case." Burying his face in my hair and holding me tighter, barely above a whisper he said, " God I love you Lilly, I love you so much." I hated hearing Dave so broken. I snuggled into him more and lightly kissing him I said,'' I love you too Dave, I really do." After staying up in silence just holding each other for an hour we went to bed , and Dave never let go of me that night.

I woke up to see Dave smiling at me with I smile. Kissing him I said, "Good morning baby." Still smiling he kissed me and said, "Good morning Cara." We sat there a few minutes before getting up to go make and eat breakfast. After eating breakfast we left for work. I checked on my patients from last night that had to be admitted. I worked on their paper work and charts. I was still doing my paper work when I heard a knock on my office door. Not looking up I yelled," Come in!" The door opened and I heard Dave's dark velvety voice ask," Do you think you can have lunch with me?" Looking up at him with a smile I said," I'd love to go to lunch with you Dave, just let me finish writing this one sentence and we'll go." He nodded and I quickly finished the chart. I got up and grabbed my purse, and then kissed Dave. We decided on Olive Garden for lunch.

We were eating and talking when Dave suddenly said," I um got a call from my Mama today." Surprised by the random statement I asked," Oh, how is she? Is she ok?" Slightly nodding his head he answered, "She's alright and she's doing good. She called to say she was going to visit this weekend." " That's good, I hope that you won't have case then." I said. Dave then surprised me by asking, "Um would you like to meet my Mama when she visits?" I was surprised that he wanted me to meet her. I know we serious enough to tell each other "I love you", but not enough to meet his Mama. I knew he held her opinion highly. Smiling I answered, "Oh Dave, I would love to meet your Mama." Dave smiled and kissed me.

After lunch, we planed that I would meet Mrs. Rossi Saturday at 7 at my house. Dave suggested somewhere like Obelisk, but I knew if my Italian food impressed Dave, it might earn me a few points with Mrs. Rossi. Dave and I went back to work. About five hours later I was off. Dave texted me saing he still wasn't finished with paper work and that after he was done he was going to his house. I was a little sad that I wouldn't get to sleep with Dave holding me, but it was alright. I made me a light dinner, and after dinner I got a glass of wine, put some Coldplay on, and sat down to read my book. After awhile of reading , I put my book and wine up. I then retired to bed to sleep.

AN:

I don't own Criminal Minds just the OCs. I don't own "Barton Hallow" by The Civil Wars where I got the title name from. I hope you all liked this update. Thank you for all the comments and my story being favorited. It's great to know that people really do like my story.


	11. A Weight Is Lifted On This Evening

I was busy trying to make dinner and desert perfect. Yesterday I spent the whole day cleaning everything make sure the house looked its best. I made _angolotti piemontesi alla moda di asti_ for dinner to go with a _Cabernet Sauvignon_. For dessert I made some _Tiramisu__ . _Dinner seemed to be perfect. I was now setting the table, everything had to be perfect. David's mother was coming for dinner and I wanted to make an amazing impression on her. They do say first impressions are important, and this one was extremely important. I dressed in black slacks with a peach colored blouse. I had my hair in a bun that looked messy but great. I had diamond earrings, a silver watch, and a pearl necklace on for accessories. For makeup I had a pale pink lipstick, light pink blush, and eyeliner on. I was so nervous. I was meeting David's_ Mother _. The doorbell rang and I took two deep breathes and answered the door.

There was Dave in a charcoal gray suit with his mother in a red dress. David's mother was a beautiful woman for her age. Dark gray thick beautiful hair, laugh lines, dark brown eyes (that looked like David's), natural tan skin, and about five foot six. "Hello Dave, ." I said with a smile while letting them in. Dave in his natural deep smooth voice said," Hello Lilly." He then introduced His mother and I to each other," Mama, this is my girlfriend Lilly, Lilly this is my mother Maria." With a smile I put my hand out to shake Maria's hand and said,", it's a pleasure to meet you." What happened next shock me. She pushed my hand away and hugged me saying," Rossi's don't shake hands, and stop with the Mrs. Rossi , call me Maria. And it's great to meet you too Lilly." With a bigger smile I hugged her back and said," Ok Maria." I then I asked Maria," Maria, I hope you'll like dinner tonight I made _Angolotti piemantesi alla moda di asti_ for dinner and for dessert I made _Tiramisu_." Maria and Dave smiled, and Maria said," I think this is going to be a lovely dinner." I smiled but I could see the hint of doubt in Maria's eyes. I guess she doubted I could make edible Italian food.

Dinner seemed to be going good so far…I think. I mean Maria complimented my cooking and she was smiling. Dave wasn't that much help I guess. I mean he was smiling the whole dinner, but did that mean dinner was going good? "What do you do Lilly?" Maria asked while we were eating. Oh no, we moved on from the mindless chatter part to the question part. Trying to hide how nervous I was , I answered, " I'm a doctor at Georgetown University, I mainly work in the E.R. though ." Maria smiled and nodded while she asked," Do you like it?" I nodded and said," I love it. I mean I love that I get to help people and I use science. I mean there are a few times that the job is hard and seems dim, but I still love it." Maria just smiled and ate some more. I knew the harder questions were going to be coming up soon. "So Lilly how did you meet my Davey?" Maria asked. Smiling nervously I answered," My sister is a co-worker of his, and we met through not the best circumstances. See I met him when my sister was shot." Maria's smile faded a bit and said,"Oh." I nodded and continued to eat. Maria then asked," How old are you Lilly?" That question made me extremely nervous. I mean what if she did mind the age difference? I still answered it anyways," I'm twenty-nine, Maria." She nodded and made a small "Hmm" sound before she asked," That's quite an age gap, I mean my Davey is fifteen years your senior. Does the age Gap bother your family?" Still hiding behind my smile I answered," My sister doesn't care about and she knows Dave also, my brothers , when I told them about Dave, don't mind as long as I'm happy." Please don't let her ask about my parents, that would make dinner awkward and tense. Please don't let her ask about my parents , please don't let her ask about my parents. I repeated over and over hoping it she wouldn't ask. My hopeful wishing was useless. "What does your parents think?" Maria asked. "Um..uh.. My parents are no longer living." I answered quietly. Why did she have to ask? I mean I know it's been years but, it still hurts. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Lilly." Maria said just as quietly. I nodded and said hoping that she couldn't see the tears in my eyes, "It's alright Maria you didn't know." Dinner was quiet for a little while before the silence was broken into mindless chatter. Dinner was over and it was time for dessert. Dessert was also filled with mindless chatter. About three hours later David and Maria left. After I cleaned the dining room and kitchen I went to bed.

I woke up to my alarm blasting " 21 guns" by Green Day. I got dressed in black skinny jeans, a black Green Day T-shirt, and a black tie with a white skull at the bottom of it. I decided to wear my black converses with it. I just put eyeliner , eye shadow, and lip gloss on. After getting ready I went to make a quick breakfast for me. While I was about to make breakfast I heard a knock on my door. Confused I went to answer it. When I opened the door I was shocked to see Frankie there with two duffle bags at her feet. Shocked and smiling I asked her," Not that I'm glad you're here, but what are you doing here?" Smiling her signature Frankie smile she answered," Well I thought that I would come a few days early for the concert so I can spend time with you , and so I can meet your wonderful David." She ended her sentence with a laugh. I smiled and hugged her. I brought her in and showed her the guest room.  
After getting Frankie settled in I sent Dave a text warning him that Frankie was at my house. I also warned him to be prepared for any question and I mean any question when he meets her.

"Frankie I'm going to the grocery store to get groceries. Do you need me to get anything?" I asked loudly while I was getting ready to go. I jumped a little when I heard Frankie's voice close answering me," If you could get me skittles and some Smirnoff Ice you would be fabulous." I nodded and Hugged her. "Well I'll be back shortly, and remember Dave and Penelope have keys to my house , so don't freak out if they or if the team stops by with them." Frankie nodded, and I left to the store. It was fifteen minutes into my shopping trip when I got a call from Dave. "Hey baby." I answered smiling. "Hello Cara." Was the reply that Dave said in his rich smooth voice. Smiling I asked, "How has your day been so far?" Dave's baritone chuckle filled my ears before he answered, "It's been calm, I've been doing nothing but paperwork." "Well I know how dreadful paperwork can be" I said with a slight giggle. Shyly I asked Dave," Um would you mind meeting Frankie tonight ? That is if you want to and can." Dave's baritone voice answered with," If we don't get a case, I'll meet her. " Then he asked," Should I be ready to have the best friend test?" Laughing I answered," Yeah, just to be warned Frankie is one of a kind, and be prepared for any type of question, because she might ask it." Dave and I said our goodbyes , and I finished shopping.

AN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you guys liked this update! I wonder how Frankie and Dave's meeting will be like. I don't own Criminal Minds, David Rossi , Or the Title lyrics "A Weight Is Lifted On This Evening" (The All American Rejects own those lyrics).


	12. TellMeYourSecretsAndAsk MeYourQuestions

AN: Demonicseer asked why Dave calls Lilly Cara. Cara is an Italian term of endearment. It means "beloved". I'll also use Bella which means beautiful, and another Italian term I'll use is Amore, which means love. I hope that cleared up any confusion. I want to thank you all for reading my story, liking it, favoreting it, and adding it to their story alert list. Also I just wanted to let you know that it's important that Dave meets Frankie for Lilly. Because Frankie is Lilly's best friend and has been through a lot with her, so their friendship is like Lilly having another sister.

I was finishing Dinner, while Frankie was watching tv. Dave was going to be here any minute. I was a bit nervous. I mean I love Dave, and Frankie is my best friend, so I hope they get along. I mean it would be a little awkward if they didn't. Yet if they didn't I wouldn't stop being with Dave and I wouldn't stop being Frankie's friend, I'd just have to make sure they weren't around each other a lot. Just as I finished making dinner I heard the door open. I smiled knowing it was Dave. I went to the door to greet him. Kissing Dave I said, "Hello love." Smiling Dave said," Hello Bella." Smiling I asked," Are you ready to meet Frankie?" Chuckling Dave answered," Yeah I'm ready." I nodded and we both headed toward the living room.

There was Frankie sitting on the couch reading some book she brought with her. Clearing my throat nervously I said, "Frankie I want you to meet Dave. Dave, this is Frankie." Frankie put her book down got up and shook Dave's hand and said, "It's nice to meet you Dave. " After the introductions were done, we went to the dining room and ate.

So far what questions Frankie asked were normal, like: "How old are you?" , "What do you do?", and etc. Then suddenly when everything seemed to be going good and calm , Frankie asked Dave, " So Dave, I know you're a bit older than Lilly, and there's nothing wrong with that , but your still _young _enough to have sex?" She ended her question with a hearty laugh. I blushed and sputtered, even though I knew she was joking I just didn't expect her to ask or joke about that. Dave, oh poor Dave, he looked so shocked. His eyes got a little bigger and he had a slight blush. After finally calming down I told Dave, "You don't have to answer her, she's just joking." I ended my sentence with a slight glare towards Frankie. Frankie still laughed and said," I was joking Dave. You see it's my job as the best friend to embarrass Lilly as much as I can." She giggled lightly when she finished her sentence. After the awkwardness of Frankie's question, we went back to dinner as normal as we possibly could.

Frankie went to bed a little while after dinner, and left Dave and I alone in the living room. Snuggling up next to Dave I asked, " So, what do you think of Frankie?" Wrapping his arm around me his honey baritone voice answered, " I like her, she's a bit eccentric and funny. She actually reminds me of Penelope a bit." I laughed and said," Yeah Frankie is eccentric. She is a little bit like Pen-Pen." Smiling I gave Dave a kiss. Dave kissed back with as much enthusiasm as I kissed him. This kiss was hard yet sweet. "I love you Lilly, I really truly do." Said Dave, when our kiss was over. Smiling I told Dave," I love you too Dave." After about thirty minutes of cuddling and sharing kisses, Dave and I went to bed.

I woke up early the next morning being held in Dave's arms. I stayed still just smiling and enjoying being held by Dave. After a couple of minutes I read the time on my clock. It was six thirty in the morning. The alarm would ring soon, so I reached over and turned it off. I had a better Idea on how to wake Dave up. Turning where I was face to face with Dave I started to lead of trail of kisses on Dave's neck towards his lips. When I kissed his lips Dave was up and kissed me back. Smiling I said," Good morning honey." Kissing me once more Dave said," Indeed it is a good morning Amore. Thanks for waking me up so wonderfully." Smiling I just kissed Dave once again. Dave and I just laid there cuddling for a few minutes. Then we got ready for the day.

Around noon, I was so tired, just because it has been a long day, and my shift wasn't even over yet. Sighing I sat down for a coffee break. Sipping on my coffee, my phone started to vibrate. Looking at the caller ID I gave a ghost of a smile , because it was Dave calling me. "Hello babe." I answered. "Cara, how are you so far?" Smiling a little bit more I answered," I've seen better." I ended my sentence with a small giggle. Dave's deep smooth voice filled my ear from the phone," Sorry to hear that Lilly, but the reason I called is because we have a case , and I wanted to say bye I love you before we go." Smiling I told Dave," I love you too babe, and promise me you'll be safe." Dave replied," I promise to be safe Cara, I've got to go bye." "Bye." I ended the call with a sigh. I didn't mind Dave's job, I couldn't complain about the long hours because hey I'm a doctor, but I worry about Dave. I love him, but I know Dave would keep his promise to be safe as much as he can.

Soon it was the day after the concert and Frankie was leaving. Dave hadn't came back from his case yet, but I tried my best not to worry. I was hugging Frankie goodbye. With a smile in my voice I told her," It was great seeing you and I'm glad you met Dave." Laughing she replied," It was great seeing you too. I like Dave Lilly, I really think you finally found that special someone." Smiling I finished the hug and asked," Do you really think so?" Frankie nodded and said," Yeah I do. Well I'll see you'll later, I have to leave now or I'll be behind schedule." I nodded and gave Frankie one last hug, watched her get into her car, and drive off. I went back into the house and grabbed my keys. I was heading towards Dave's cabin to walk and check on Mudgie.

After a thirty minute drive I arrived at Dave's cabin. I parked my car and went to the door. I can hear Mudgie's muffled barks through the door. I unlocked the door and Mudgie was running around excitedly around my feet in what seemed like an instant. Leaning down to pet his I asked him," Hey boy are you ready for your walk huh?" Mudgie just kept wagging his tail and barked, laughing I quickly got Mudgie's leash and hooked It to his collar. After take a nice forty minute walk with Mudgie in the woods behind the cabin, Mudgie and I went back towards the Cabin. I un hooked him from his leash and he ran inside. As I was giving Mudgie some food and water, I heard the door open and Dave's rich baritone voice filled the house. "Lilly are you here?" Smiling I replied,"Yeah I'm here", while going to the front door. Smilling I went up to Dave and kissed him. Dave wrapped his arms around me, pulled me closer and gave me another kiss. Slowly he deepened the kiss and I realize just how much I missed Dave. After the kiss I smiled and softly said, " I missed you Dave." Still holding me close to him he looked at me and said," I missed you too amore."

After Dave taking a shower and getting into some comfortable clothes. We decided to order in and watch a movie. With take-out boxes on the coffee table, the movie still playing on the tv, I snuggled up against Dave. Dave looked down at me and kissed me. I kissed back tenfold, Dave's tongue was fighting with mine for dominance. I leaned back on the couch with Dave's and I's lips still connected with my hands running through Dave's hair and finally wrapped around his neck while his hands held onto my hips. Momentarily breaking the kiss for air, Dave started to kiss my neck till he found my sweet spot. Lightly moaning, Dave began to lightly bite and suck on my neck. Quickly I started to un-button Dave's shirt while he paid attention to my neck. I ran my hands over Dave's amazing body. He was toned and in well shape for a man his age. He moved his hands and took off my shirt while I pushed his shirt off him. Un-clipping my bra Dave started to massage one breast while he sucked on the other. Feeling Dave's tongue on my nipple and his callused large warm hand gently massaging the other was so amazing, it felt so good, so right. A moan emitted from my mouth. Dave soon stopped paying attention to my breasts and he began to kiss down my body. Every kiss seemed to be electrifying. I felt as if I was on fire and Dave was the amazing fuel to it. Dave un-button my pants and I lifted my hips so he could take both my pants and panties off. I reached down and started to un-zip Dave's pants. Smirking I said," It's not fair that I'm naked and you're not." Smiling Dave asked, "We can't have that now can we?" He un-button his pants and took them and his boxers off. Now we were both completely naked. Dave kissed me and then thrust into me. Making love with Dave was always amazing. It was like we were to puzzle pieces that completed each other. I wrapped my arms around Dave's neck and moaned . Dave thrust into me once again. Moaning I told Dave to go faster. Dave complied and went faster. I met each of his thrust. Dave began to suck on my neck while thrusting into me. I couldn't help but moan out , "Oh God Dave! Harder!" Dave thrust hard and fast, still sucking and biting on my neck. Suddenly like I was stuck in a whirlpool of pleasure my climax came. I could feel my muscles tighten and my pleasure only deepend when Dave still Thrust into me hard and fast. Then Dave and I rode out our orgasms together. Dave flipped us over and I laid on him while we were catching our breathes. I couldn't think of any wordsto describe it. I just smiled and laid my head on Dave's chest. Dave looked down to me and kissed me one final time before we fell asleep.

I woke up to Dave gently shaking me. I grunted and Dave laughed saying, " Cara , we need to get up." Sleepily I mumbled to Dave," No we don't love" Dave gently shook me once again and said, " Lilly we do need to get up, it's already half past seven, we'll both be late for work." Sighing I woke up. Looking up to see Dave's face, I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. Thinking of the time I asked, " Dave could I barrow a shirt, because I won't have time to go home and change. ?" Smiling Dave Answered," Sure Cara." I found my panties, bra, and pants, and followed Dave to his room. Dave and I took a quick shower together and then went to get ready for work. Dave let me barrow a black button up shirt of his. While Dave was finishing getting ready I went outside to get my purse. I quickly brushed my hair and put it in a loose pony-tail. I quickly went inside and Dave was ready. I gave him one last kiss and told him bye I loved him before I finally headed off to work.

AN:

I hope you liked this update. I'm sorry if the sex scene is rubbish, but I'm not that great at them. I was thinking for the next update would it be fine with you readers If I did a time skip of 8 months? That would be the point of their relationship where they would be together for almost a year. If you readers don't want a time skip that's fine.


End file.
